


High Score

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, M/M, ThiamHalfBirthday, Toys & Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam has a high score on Dance Dance Revolution. Then Theo comes along and beats it.





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Liam had a lot to be proud of in his life, but his best accomplishment is being on the wall of high-scores at Beacon Hills Arcade. His high score was on Dance Dance Revolution. Yes you could laugh all you want at the fact an eighteen year old boy has a score of 7,824 on a rhythm game. Liam really didn’t care how many people laughed at him for that, he thought it was cool and that’s all that matters to him.

One day though his worst nightmares came true. He was chilling at home watching a movie when his best friend, Mason, called him.

“Liam, you have to get down to the arcade immediately! Someone beat your score!”

“What? That’s impossible!”

“Come down here and look for yourself.” Liam hung up the phone and ran to the arcade. When he got there he went over to the machine and saw that right above his name was the name Theo, with a score of 8,070. Liam was stunned but put a quarter in and hit play. He wasn’t going to let anyone steal his number one place on the leaderboards. As Liam was playing he felt a harsh glare on him. He assumed that it was Theo and he hoped Theo was having a great time watching his high score go away. When Liam was done he saw that the new high score is now 8,374. He smirked at his victory, before turning around and seeing who he assumed was Theo. Liam gulped, noticing Theo’s body structure, he was fit, and Liam had to admit he was kind of cute. 

Theo could tell Liam was checking him out which caused him to smirk. He found the other boy to be cute especially when he sees him pouting.

Liam was disgusted by the smug expression on the older boy’s face. He seriously wanted to slap it off Theo’s face.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” Theo said, smirking.

“It’s also rude to steal someone’s high score.” Liam crossed his arms.

“Then I guess that makes us even then.” Liam swore that Theo’s smirk was permanent because it never faltered.

“I’m sure your score was a fluke anyway. So just get on your way and never step foot here again.” Liam thought he had won but he was proven wrong when Theo slipped the quarter in and started playing. Liam is actually going to commit murder.

When Theo was done his score was 9,050. Liam was fuming, he pushed Theo out of the way and pushed another quarter in. As he was playing he still felt Theo’s stare on him. It made Liam even more motivated to beat him. When Liam was done he got a score of 9,450. He smiled at his victory and saw Theo still smirking.

“You know we could do this all day right?”

“Oh I know. But I plan on you making this easy and giving up now.” Theo shook his head and stood his ground. Neither of the boys were going down without a fight.

The rest of the day was spent with Theo and Liam trying to outplay each other. Theo was about to go again when the owner told them that the arcade was closing. Both the boys sighed and got out. As they were leaving Liam realized he won, but he didn’t care. He liked spending this time with Theo. Sure Theo came out as cocky but it turns out he’s just very passionate about DDR. It was weird though, Liam couldn’t even remember how it turned from a competition to them playing for fun and hanging out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dunbar. You may have won today but don’t think I’m going to let you win tomorrow.” Theo said, playfully shoving Liam.

“Will see about that.” Liam, shoved Theo back, both of them smiling.

As Liam walked home he thought about how that today was the most fun he had playing DDR. Usually it felt more of like a responsibility, trying to keep his score up so no one would beat it. This was the first time it was actually fun. He’s happy that Theo beat his score in the first place. If it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t of found a new enjoyment for the game he loves the most.


End file.
